1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to water-skiing and wake-boarding equipment. More specifically, the invention relates to an improved apparatus and method for guiding a rope used for water-skiing, wake-boarding or other water-related sports.
2. Description of Related Art
As illustrated in FIG. 1, current boats used for wakeboarding have a tower 101 to which a rope 102 used for wakeboarding is connection. The tower 101 holds the rope high when the boat turns around to pick up a wake-boarder. One problem with current implementations is that, when the rope drops down, it tends to get caught on the wakeboard rack 103 bolted on the tower or other hardware within the vicinity of the rope 102.